


Sharing

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Party, Blow Jobs, Dom!Akaashi, Dom!Iwaizumi, Dom!Kuroo, Dom!bokuto, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sharing Partners, Smut, Sub!Kenma, Voyeurism, dom!Oikawa, sharing is caring boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi gets an invite to Oikawa's BDSM party, the theme of "sharing", very rarely does he share his sub what isn't with his other two boyfriends, but tonight he'll let Kenma do what he wants.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a long time. Enjoy~

Akaashi stared out the window as the city light’s past them by.  There was some tension in the vehicle as him and his boyfriends sat in silence.  

 

“I can’t believe we agreed to this,”  Kuroo muttered sitting in back, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You could have said no, and then you could of have stayed home, same with you Koutarou, I’m not forcing you to this play party,” the younger told the two, knowing Bokuto was equally as grumpy as the other.  “You guys aren’t subs tonight and have just as much freedom to interact with the other subs as I do, but I will be keeping watch on our kitten,” Akaashi added looking in the mirror, meeting Kenma’s eyes. 

 

It was rare for Kenma to join these types of parties.  Since he was the sub tonight, his outfit was exposing. The faux blond pulled his black jacket tighter against him as they pulled up to a club.  A club what was owned by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It was closed off specially for this night. 

 

“But what if someone puts their hands on our kitten?” Bokuto asked as he parked the car, turning it off, the doors unlocking.

 

“You have to behave Koutarou, Tetsurou you too, you both may be doms tonight but Kenma is under me, I won’t push him into something he doesn’t want to do but I won’t refuse something he does want to do, this is his night too,”  Akaashi moved, getting out of the vehicle, shutting the door as he opened Kenma’s door, letting the sub out, leash hanging off of his collar. The dom offered a small smile as he took the leash into his hand, giving it a soft tug.  

 

Kenma scrunched up his nose hearing Kuroo mutter something under his breath.  Not liking how overprotective his older two boyfriends were being. “This is a controlled environment and I’m an adult, I’ll be fine,” he told the three, walking ahead of them until the leash pulled him back, momentarily forgetting Akaashi was holding it.  

 

Akaashi smirked holding the leash up for the sub to see, reminding him of his place here.  They moved, walking up the door, showing their I.D’s to the security guard, being let in. There was music blaring as they moved deeper.  There were people everywhere, some nearly naked, others wearing leather harnesses. He led the sub to the coat rack. “Take off the coat kitten, it’s play time,” he spoke over the music.  

 

The faux blond felt his boyfriend’s gazes on him as well as others from afar.  Slowly he took the coat off, revealing the clothes, or rather, lack of clothes he was wearing.  He stood, his chest bare with a leather harness covering it in a pentagram, the straps going around his waist, he wore tight, small shorts over the harness as it wrapped around his thighs for easy removal, D rings placed carefully on the harness so he could be attached to nearly anything thing.  His collar snug against his throat, leash tight in his master’s hands. He looked at his boyfriends. Akaashi was wearing tight leather pants with heels, gloves and a white dress shirt. Bokuto was wearing more relaxed black pants, with a black shirt that hung off his body, the black earring in his right ear.  Kuroo was in ripped black skinny jeans with an equally tight blood red shirt, a layered string choker around his neck as a fashion statement, his earring in his left ear as they stood on Akaashi’s respective sides.

 

“I see the prince is here with his dobermans and kitten finally,” A voice called out behind Kenma, causing the sub to jump towards Akaashi, turning to see Oikawa.

 

“Yes, sorry we’re a little late, I had to discipline my dogs here,” Akaashi hummed looking at the host, noticing he wasn’t wearing a collar, meaning he was a dom tonight.  “Is Hajime subbing tonight?” he asked looking around for the older male.

 

Oikawa shook his head.  “Iwa-chan’s also domming tonight, I don’t feel like getting it up the ass tonight...but I do see a kitten I wouldn’t mind being on top of,” he purred moving closer to the sub, stopping seeing the murderous looks on Kuroo and Bokuto’s faces.  He scrunched his nose up. “I’d suggestion you two go to the bar and have drink and watch a play in progress, I don’t want to kick you out for not following the rules tonight, coming here you know full well sharing is caring,” his voice tone was hard, sighing hearing his name shouted in another part of the club.  “I’ll look forward to seeing you kitten,” he smiled, waving bye to the couple.

 

“If he ever hurts you, don’t you think twice for yelling for help, we’ll be on him in a second,”  Kuroo muttered taking hold of Kenma’s wrist, pulling the sub in to kiss him on the lips quickly, Bokuto doing the same.  “Come on Bo, let’s see what’s going on tonight,” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, dragging him off.

 

Akaashi sighed, shaking his head.  “We should have left them at him,” he muttered, walking further into the club, there were subs on their knees, casually licking their doms cock, or another dom’s cock.  

 

“What about you, are you going to fuck another sub,”  Kenma asked walking next to his boyfriend.

 

“No, I want to watch you,” the younger confessed as he stopped in front of a play, the sub was tied, the dom moving a whip down his body slowly.  

 

“I forgot you’re into voyeurism.”

 

“As if you’re not an exhibitionist, don’t think I don’t know about you purposely jerking off in the living room when one of us comes home,”  Akaashi snorted tugging the leash, forcing Kenma closer to him, he held the leash where it was connected to the collar, forcing the sub to look up at him.  “And you’re going to be watched by all these people while you’re fucked by someone else,” his voice deep, breath ghosting his boyfriend’s ear before biting it, feeling the shiver go through Kenma’s body.  He grinned pulling away, tugging his sub with him as they walked towards an empty chair. Sitting down, Akaashi patted his lap, noticing Kenma look around before sitting in his lap, his bare back pressing against his chest.

 

Perfect.  It was the perfect seat to see the stage.  That’s where he was going to send Kenma. Right now this was his time.  “Do you want Tooru to fuck you? Do you want Hajime to fuck you too?” he asked, hissing as Kenma grounded his ass against his hard clothed crotch.  Akaashi moved his hands to his sub’s hips, grinding him down hard enough for pleasure to shoot through him. “On that stage where all can see?” he asked, moving his hands up, going into the harness to pinch the males nipples, earning a gasp, he ignored at the people watching them from afar and the next seat over.  

 

Kenma moaned, arching his back, leaning his head back against Akaashi’s shoulder, he felt the dom mouth at his neck, sucking a mark onto his skin, the music changing as he kept moving his hips on Akaashi’s lap.  He stopped when someone shadowed over them, he looked noticing it was Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa was wearing jeans with an open white dress shirt, a tie loose around his neck, where Iwaizumi wore black dress pants and a dress jacket with no shirt under it, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“How about handing the Kitten over to us for a little while, we’ll treat him with care,” Oikawa purred holding out his hand, watching the dom and sub exchange looks.  

 

“Don’t break him Tooru, Hajime,” Akaashi told them sternly as he push Kenma onto the floor, handing over the leash.  He watched as Oikawa ordered his boyfriend to crawl on the floor, leading them away, towards the back of the stage.

 

“He’s okay with that, right?”  Kuroo asked, walking over to his younger boyfriend, sitting on the arm of the couch, Bokuto sitting on the other arm.

 

“He’s fine Tetsurou, we’ll be watching them anyways,” he told him, leaning back against the chair, feeling Bokuto card a hand through his hair.  

 

They sat there, chatting lightly to each other, kissing every once in a while until the the club went dark, the spotlights going to the stage.  Akaashi could feel the tension coming off Kuroo and Bokuto. Oikawa wasn’t wrong to describe them as “dobermans” as the sat in attention, burning holes into the stage with their gaze.

 

He watched as Iwaizumi walked onto the stage, sitting on the chair, his legs purposely spread.  His eyes moving towards Oikawa as he walked onstage with Kenma on all fours crawling, he looked like a luxurious cat.  Akaashi shifted in his seat, cursing his tight black pants, he looked up at his two boyfriends, their eyes still locked on the stage, he could see the bulge in their pants too.  Once they were all together, they were going to have to fix this erection problem. 

 

Kenma stared at the crowd as Oikawa tugged his leash until he was situated between Iwaizumi’s legs.  

 

“Welcome to our play party, tonight the theme is Sharing, tonight for the main show, Iwaizumi and I our sharing a sub from a dear, close friend of ours,”  Oikawa told the crowd his eyes looking over at Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo, he gave them a reassuring smile before turning his attention to Kenma, brushing a hand through his hair before twisting his head, causing him to turn his body until he was facing Iwaizumi.

 

Kenma shivered feeling all eyes on him, especially his boyfriends.  He moved his head to look at his boyfriend’s but Oikawa stopped him, holding his head straight to Iwaizumi.  A blush creeping up on his face. This wasn’t his first time have sex with someone else, but this is the first time with two people instead of one, in a public setting.  He felt Oikawa crouch down behind him, the hands on his head slowly trailed to his neck, his shoulders, under his arms to his bare chest minus the harness he was wearing.  He sucked in a breath as the hands glided down his stomach to the inside of his clothed thighs. 

 

“Why don’t you suck Hajime off, while I prep you,” Oikawa spoke huskily in the younger’s ear, kissing right behind it.

 

The faux blond nodded, whispering a small “yes master,” as he rose on his knees, eyes on the older dom in front of him as he reached for the zipper of his pants.  Licking his lips he unzipped it, pulling the cock from it’s confinements. He leaned forward, giving the head of the cock a small kitten lick, he felt a strong hand carding through his hair encouraging him.  He could hear the crowd of people cheering him on, yelling dirty things too him. He felt his face heat up as he took the head of Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth, moving his tongue around it as he felt the hand push his head down further.  

 

Kenma groaned around the cock as Oikawa lifted him up until he was on his feet, bending over to suck on the cock, not able to pull off with the hand in his hair.  He felt the older pull his shorts down, freeing his own leaking cock, leaving him in nothing but the leather harness.

 

“Spread your legs,”  Oikawa ordered out loud for the crowd to hear.  He watched as the sub moved his leg’s apart, holding onto the chair for stability.  He moved towards the front of the stage. “You see here is a good sub, taking orders so well, he’s been trained to do exactly what he is told, remember that when sharing, this sub is not your property, you are merely borrowing him for a short amount of time, be sure to use him wisely,” he told the crowd, hearing Kenma choke and gag around his boyfriends cock.  “And if you wreck him, be sure to fix him before giving him back,” he looked towards Kenma’s boyfriends, winking at them.

 

Akaashi bit his lower lip shifting in his seat again.  He might have to take care of themselves as they watched Kenma blow Iwaizumi, Oikawa pouring lube onto his fingers, pressing one finger into Kenma.  “Shit,” he groaned this was like self torture, he should have been a part of the session too. 

 

Kenma gasped out a small moan when Iwaizumi pulled him off his cock to let him breath as Oikawa pushed a second finger in with his first, twisting and scissoring them.  He felt the older’s other strong hand on the back of his head, pulling him back down onto his cock. He moaned messily as the dom pushed him all the way onto his cock, holding him their, he choked when the dom behind him pushed in the third finger, hitting his prostate directly.  He choked and whined on Iwaizumi’s cock, tears in his eyes as his prostate was rubbed, he could feel pre-cum leaking from his own cock as something thick and salty was shot down his throat, realizing the older had cum into his mouth. He gasped when he was pulled off the cock, swallowing what was left in his mouth, showing the two doms his mouth was empty.

 

“Good,” Iwaizumi spoke, tucking himself back into his pants before leaning forward, pulling the small sub into his lap, making him lay back against his chest, using his knees to spread Kenma’s legs, showing the crowd everything.  

 

Kenma shivered as he felt the dom bite, just below the collar almost where the mark Akaashi had placed earlier was.  He moaned, offering more of his neck before jumping as the feeling of Oikawa pushing his cock inside of him. He stared up at the burnette, yelling out, his back arching as the dom suddenly snapped his hips, thrusting all the way in, in one fluid motion hitting his prostate dead on.  His mind was foggy as hands were all over him as Oikawa fucked him hard and fast while on top of Iwaizumi. He tried reaching out for the older dom, but the strong hands grabbed them instead, holding them back. He turned his head towards Iwaizumi about to complain but a pair of lips shut him up as Oikawa hit his prostate dead on, with each thrust.  

 

Akaashi nearly came untouched as he heard his boyfriend cry out in pleasure, watching as he came all over himself, Oikawa pulling out as his cum mixed with Kenma’s on his stomach and chest.  “Fuck it,” he growled standing up turning to Bokuto and Kuroo. “You two, bathroom, now,” he ordered too sexually frustrated to stand it, as he marched towards the bathroom, his equally horny boyfriend’s following behind him for a quick fuck.

 

* * *

 

Kenma breathed heavily, tears in his tired eyes as he watched his boyfriend’s leave towards the back of the club as he was lifted up into Iwaizumi’s strong arms.  He could hear both him and Oikawa praising him as they took him in back of the stage, into a private room with a couch. He wondered if his boyfriend’s were unhappy with his performance, he wondered if they wished he hadn’t done it.  

 

“I saw them go into the bathrooms,”  Oikawa spoke softly as he cleaned the mess on the sub’s stomach and chest.  “They looked so turned on in the crowd, you must have made them so frustrated, I know you made me aroused when you walked in,” he complimented as Iwazumi wiped down the sub’s face, before helping him into a white robe.

 

They smiled, pleased with themselves as there was a soft knock on the door.  “We’ll let you guys be,” Oikawa winked as he opened the door to Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo.  “He’s all yours, we’ll talk tomorrow alright Keiji? I think your poor kitten is sleepy and want to go home,” he commented leaving the room with his boyfriend.

 

Akaashi nodded turning towards his half asleep boyfriend on the couch, Kuroo and Bokuto already cuddling him, giving small kisses on his face.  He noticed his harness and collar were on the coffee table. “You did so good, in fact, you made use three sneak off to the bathroom for a quick fuck before coming here,” he smiled walking to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, watching him scrunch it.  “How about we go home? How does the sound?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He smiled gently watching as Kuroo lifted Kenma into his arms, making sure the robe covered all of him.  The blond was asleep before they could make it out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to run out of kinks at some point.


End file.
